Bestial Lifestyle
by Otritzi
Summary: Shego's humanity has been called into question.  GJ's on a witch hunt and Shego's running out of places to turn. Can Shego rely on the girl who can do anything to save her?
1. Lost Humanity

A/N: Based from a challenge I found on a board I visit. So much possibility with this one little concept.

* * *

Bestial Lifestyles: Chapter 01 

Lost Humanity

(G.J. Headquarters, 1600 hours)

A folder is slid across the desk of one Dr. Betty Director, the Head of Global Justice. The one-eyed woman picks up the folder and scans through it, her eye widening in surprise at the contents.

"You're telling me that the being in this file is being declared a dangerous animal when she was classified as a human two days ago. Who authorized this?"

The young man on the opposite side of the desk nervously wrings his hands.

"Ma'am, it was authorized by several politicians on the Special Council. Personally, I disagree with them, but I can't officially nor professionally do anything about it. They have given a Shoot-on-Sight protocol about her, should I warn her usual cohort?"

Dr. Director sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming.

"Yes, also notify Kim Possible about this, she'll no doubt want know this as well, seeing how Shego is her Arch-Nemesis, and coincidentally the only being I've seen that can go more than ten minutes with her."

"I'll notify the girl, as well as Dr. Drakken and the rest of the Villain community, apparently the Special Council has also authorized that heavy ordinance should be used to remove this 'dangerous animal'."

* * *

(Dr. Drakken's Lair, fifteen minutes later.) 

The voice of one Dr. Andrew "Drakken" Lipsky can be heard echoing throughout the complex.

"SHEGO!"

A lithe feminine form clothed in a green and black cat suit drops from the catwalks above him and lands in a crouch behind him.

"You bellowed, Dr. D."

"I was just informed that you aren't legally human, Global Justice is on their way with some pretty heavy ordinance to get rid of you. Since you've been such a 'great' hench-person, I'm going to let you escape this time. I'd suggest you pack light and take your motorcycle to escape. Since I'm not currently doing anything in the way of taking over the world, they will be ignoring me in favor of gunning for you, I'd give them about half an hour before they arrive. So long, Shego, I wish I had more henchmen as capable as you."

Shego looks utterly confused, 'Not human, what the hell? I was born just like any other member of my family, if I'm not human then what are they? I'd better get the hell out while I've still got the ability.'

Shego turns and dashes to her room, only gathering two of her cat suits and a jacket before bolting down to the garage and climbing aboard her motorcycle and riding off into the night.

Dr Drakken looks out the window after Shego as she drives down the road on her motorcycle.

'Good luck, Shego. I hope this all blows over and they return your legal humanity. If I had taken over the world before this point...no, best not to think about it. I've got to contact Kim Possible and ask her for help on the matter, enemies or not, I know the two of them respect one another.'

* * *

(Possible Residence, four hours later.) 

The body of one Kimberly Ann Possible, better known as Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, plopped down into her bed exhausted. She had gotten two hits on her site earlier that day that were very similar. One from Dr. Director, regretfully notifying her that Shego is no longer classified as a human, and another from Dr. Drakken asking her to find and protect Shego from the 'good guys' who wanted nothing more than to kill Shego for being a danger to humanity. Kim hadn't had any luck finding Shego on her outing, Dr. Drakken had given her a pretty detailed description of Shego's motorcycle and also said that Shego would likely be visiting her by the end of the day. Kim sighs and shakes her head.

'Leave it to the politicians to screw up a perfectly good balance system.' Kim thought bitterly,

Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and the others were pretty crazy, but if they went down for good then the world would just have some other bigger nut show up and try to take over, one that didn't have the reservations that Kim's current rivals had. All of Kim's current rivals, with the exception of Monkey Fist, had strict no killing policies that they followed. As dangerous as they were, nobody ever died from their attacks. The only one that Kim had fought that wasn't one of 'her personal nuts' was Gemini, Dr. Director's twin brother. The only major difference with him was that he had no qualms killing his subordinates, but again, he wasn't her problem unless he did something to draw her into the confrontation.

Kim hears a knocking on her window, sitting up she walks over to the window and sees Shego looking over her shoulder. Kim opens the window, reaches out and grabs the collar of Shego's jacket, pulling her inside and tossing her onto Kim's bed.

"Relax, Shego, I'm not gonna hurt ya. Dr. D asked me to take you in until we can get you declared human again."

The tension in Shego's body evaporates as she realizes what's going on.

"Princess, I'm so glad I made it here. I had to dodge GJ patrols as well as the local police and animal control. I almost got shot six times on the way into Middleton alone."

Kim walks over to her bed and sits down, leaning against Shego's stomach.

"I never carry a gun because I know you guys don't. I've never seen any of my nut-jobs use anything other than hand to hand combat skills and the occasional non-lethal weapon. I personally think that the government's in the wrong here. But it brings up a question, would you be willing to become my pet if it meant that GJ and all the world's 'enforcement' agencies couldn't touch you."

Shego looks slightly startled.

"Where did that come from?"

Kim sighs and puts one of her hands on Shego's face.

"I've had four hours to think about it, right from when I heard the news that you weren't human anymore. I even went so far as to talk it over with Ron, he's in agreement on this, nobody...regardless of alignment...deserves to be hunted like you are right now."

Shego drops her head onto Kim's pillow.

"You want to know the real reason I came here? I asked all the other villains, even Triple S and his son, nobody would take me in. I finally had to ditch my cell phone because GJ was tracking it. All of my accounts have been frozen, even my Swiss ones. I don't have any options what-so-ever remaining."

Kim hugs Shego around the waist.

"Don't matter to me, I'm not going to let them kill you. Will you accept my little proposal?"

Shego sighs and puts her arms around Kim.

"Gladly, Princess. Gladly."

Kim looks into Shego's eyes and smiles.

"Good."

Kim yawns.

"Now let's get some sleep, Sheena."

Shego looks surprised as Kim drops into unconsciousness wrapped around Shego's waist. Shego drops off to sleep a few minutes later, wondering how the heck Kim knew her birth name.

* * *

A/N: Here's the setup. Next is the Adoption. 


	2. Adopting Sheena

A/N: If I owned this stuff would it be called FAN fiction? By the way, a quick thank you to NoDrogs for the inspiration for this chapter (And some of the stuff that'll be coming up later.).

Bestial Lifestyles : Chapter 02

Adopting Sheena

* * *

(Possible Residence : 0600 Hours the next morning.) 

Kim wakes up holding Shego in her arms, blushing slightly she releases the older woman and sits up, grabbing her Kimmunicator (handheld super computer) off the night stand and placing a call to Wade Load, Tech Guru and Coordinator of Team Possible, as well as the Webmaster of Kim's website.

"Hey, Wade."

Wade's slightly sleepy face appears on the Kimmunicator's screen. He removes his night cap and yawns toward the screen.

"What's up, Kim?"

"Remember what happened to Shego yesterday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shego and I decided that I should adopt her as a pet. I want you to decide what kind of animal she is, scan her DNA and get back to me with the analysis later."

A green beam lances out at Shego's body and sweeps over her from head to toe. Kim puts the Kimmunicator back on her night stand. Kim looks down at her new guest, soon to be pet and wonders just what to call her, then decides to wake her up to let her decide.

"Shego, wake up."

Shego mumbles in her sleep.

"Gimme a few minutes, Dr. D. I didn't sleep well last night."

"I would if I was Dr. D, but I'm not, wake up."

Shego grumbles and her eyes flutter open then close again.

"Sorry Kimmie, forgot he kicked me out. By the way how did you know my birth name?"

"Huh? I don't know your birth name."

"You said it last night when you went to sleep. Sheena."

"What was your full name before you became Shego?"

"Sheena Go Down."

Kim chuckles.

"It's appropriate. You never did seem to go down when we fought, even after I knocked you into that tower."

Shego sighs and buries her face in the pillows.

"You almost killed me there Pumpkin. If I wasn't almost out of juice from our fights it probably would have killed me."

"Woah, back up there, you survived because you were worn out?"

"Yeah, the voltage didn't hurt me until I maxed out my plasma reserves, then it hurt like hell. By the way, thanks for fishing me out of that river last month, my shoulders were dislocated and my powers were depleted, if you hadn't done your goody-goody act I probably would have drowned in that stream."

"Actually Shego, I realized something last month right after I saved you. Dr. D used your scent when he made that syntho-bastard, cause I was quite attracted to you before that incident and I probably still am to some extent but he smelled exactly the same as you do. But I know for a fact I'm at least Bisexual if not a lesbian."

Shego quirks an eyebrow at Kim.

"I never knew you swung that way, Princess. If I had known I would have left Dr. D a long time ago so I could join up with you. He just wasn't worth the crap I had to put up with."

Kim turns and tackles Shego back down against the bed as a machine flies into her window and circles her room once before flying out again.

"TWEEBS!" Kim yells, Shego covers her ears at the volume.

"Ow." Shego grumbles.

Kim looks apologetically at Shego and then starts to go down stairs to have a word with her brothers when the Kimmunicator goes off. Kim answers it quickly.

"Go, Wade."

Wade sighs as Kim picks up, this situation's out of hand enough as it is.

"Kim, Shego's DNA is closest to that of a feline, but there's several other types of DNA mixed in. Her plasma comes from some rare insect. Her claws are feline. Her fangs, and yes she has them, are reptilian, her skin coloration is a result of this strange genetic cocktail."

Kim nods, then walks back over to the bed and wraps her left arm around Shego's waist in a comforting gesture. She turns her attention back to Wade.

"So, what kind of pet should I list her as?"

"You're going to have to go with Exotic, since it can communicate with you there's a whole slew of things you'll have to do in order to get her registered. I'm sorry, but she'll have to be taken to the local vet and examined, she will also have to tell you what kind of habitat to build for her as well, she will have to be questioned by the vet with you present, standard collar/harness, I'll send you one by the end of today. The good news is that with all the land your parents have around your house there shouldn't be a problem with it. You'll have to make sure she gets plenty of exercise as well. Oh, one more thing about Shego's DNA, it can be transmitted by her plasma, Kim, you'll probably become something similar to Shego by the end of High School if this lasts that long, sooner if you get into Bestiality, which is legal in your state." Wade says, probably hoping that he's covered all his bases and warned Kim of all the problems they could face. GJ should be snooping his systems soon and he might have to shut down for a couple days so Kim can finish up the registration.

Kim nods and turns back to Shego. "Alright, I'll call the vet and see if we can smuggle you over there before GJ realizes I've got you. Unfortunately GJ's main base is here in Middleton so we're going to have to be extremely careful while we are on our way there. We'll go around town the long way, unless you want to wear a cloak with a hood?"

Shego sighs, there's no victory in it for her, either she fries under a cloak or they walk all day and most of the night before arriving at the vet's. "I'll go with the cloak, if a GJ agent sees me I'll hide behind you and let you explain it. If it works out I'll be yours, if not...well...no more Shego."

Kim nods and pulls out a long trench-coat and a bandanna. Kim then gets out her makeup kit and applies flesh tones to Shego's face, attempting to hide her natural green. The over all effect works, but her hair still flows down to her backside, at least it's up in a ponytail. Hoping that's enough change the two of them set off for the Vet's office. Kim keeps one arm around Shego as the two of them start walking.

* * *

(Middleton, five blocks from the Vet's office. 1000 Hours.) 

Kim and Shego had avoided six GJ patrols and were currently waiting for one last pair of GJ agents to pass before they could make the mad dash to the office. So far the two of them hadn't been seen. Shego and Kim were crouched behind a dumpster with Kim watching the patrol pass. Kim and Shego both take off as the patrol turns a corner, Kim idly wonders why GJ would be blatantly scouring the streets for one animal. After all, they were supposed to be a global agency, why were they so focused on Middleton anyway? Shego slips into the vet's office just as several GJ agents notice Kim and start to question her. Kim sighs and rounds on the agents.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you know who I am. If Shego saw me I'd be one of the first people she'd try to kill. I haven't seen her since my last fight with her almost a month ago. I know she walked away from it, I made sure of that. Are you telling me that she's loose again? Why do I even bother turning her over to you guys, you can't keep her locked up and you can't seem to be able to stop her. I bet you haven't even seen her since she was declared an animal." Kim cuts off her rant and glares harshly at the four field agents standing before her. "Get gone before I kick your asses."

The agents look like they are about to piss their pants under the furious rant of this one high school cheerleader. Shego almost cracks up laughing as they all turn in unison and scramble past one another to get away from the furious red head.

"Damn, Princess, you'd make one hell of a villain, you're a goddess of intimidation. I wonder if they are going to report you for that little indiscretion?"

Kim shakes her head and enters the vet's office. "Nope, they wouldn't dare. They know what will happen if I go evil. I've given them several scenarios of that happening. A lot of them were focused around you too. I warned Dr. Director that if they were to kill you for your crimes, which involve only theft, you didn't have anything other than theft resisting arrest and escaping prison on your record before they did this, I would go rogue and the world would fall."

Shego hugs Kim tightly and purrs into the girl's neck. "I'm so glad you care." Kim flushes at the closeness and hesitantly wraps her arms around Shego.

"We need to get you certified as my pet before we go too much further." Kim leads Shego into the waiting room and talks with the receptionist. The receptionist nods and leads the two of them back into a room.

"The vet will see you shortly. Undress the animal and put her on the table. Mr. Load has already informed us of what we need to do." The receptionist walks out of the room and Kim watches Shego drop the coat and peel her cat suit off. Kim blushes a little bit as she realizes that Shego goes nude under her cat suit. Kim sits down in a chair next to the table and puts her hand on Shego's shoulder.

"Relax, once this is done I can take you home and you'll be safe, we'll both be safe." A few minutes later the Vet walks in. She looks over Shego and smiles.

"The animal looks quite healthy, I take it that she hasn't had any flea problems?"

Shego raises an eyebrow at the vet. "Never had fleas, I've had all the shots a human normally needs, and as far as I know the only disease I've ever had was a cold given to me by Kimmie here."

The vet nods and writes it down. "Excuse me, I've got to check your weight and vital signs, I'll also need you to demonstrate your 'glow'."

Shego complies with all of the vet's requests and ends by sitting on the table with both of her hands alight. "This is the glow, I'm wondering why I was declared a non human and my brothers are still human though. They were exposed to the same stuff I was the same way I was and developed glows of different properties than mine."

The Vet just nods and writes down a note then tells Shego to get dressed. "Kim, I need to talk to you about something."

Kim nods and follows the Vet into the hallway.

"Miss Possible. You do realize that by adopting Shego as your pet you may run the risk of endangering your family to radiation poisoning and or genetic mutations." The Vet begins. "Shego will have to tell you how to maintain her 'glow'. Before you leave I'm going to give you a collar for her. It's strange that she was declared a non-human though. Do you know why?"

Kim looks the Vet square in the eyes. "She was declared a non-human by some high ranking officials in some organization that I'm not particularly fond of right now. I am also quite sure that some of the members of that organization are with me on this particular ish. I've got contacts within their organization that are working to have her declared human again, cause if they don't I'll be in need of an owner for both Shego and myself by the time I graduate high school."

The Vet looks at her strangely. "What do you mean?"

Kim sighs and leans against the wall as Shego finishes dressing herself and comes out of the room. "My genetics are highly susceptible to the mutation that Shego has. I'll be a plasma throwing animal within the next six months, sooner if Shego and I get intimate."

The Vet sighs and hands Kim a sleek black collar and an emerald colored tag attached to it. "Your friend Mr. Load sent these to me. The collar is specially designed to fit Shego's neck and not cut off circulation, the tags are designed to contain all the information needed to return Shego to you should she ever be stolen and if GJ or any other organization harms her, this tag will record it and beam the information straight to your friend Mr. Load."

Kim nods and puts the leash around Shego's neck. Kim then wraps her arm around Shego's waist and leads her up to the front desk where she asks for a leash. The receptionist hands Kim a twenty foot retractable leash with a simple D ring to latch onto the collar. Kim attaches the leash and retracts it as far as she can while she puts her arm around Shego to make it as inconspicious as possible.

As the two of them leave the Vet's office a squad of GJ agents walk up to Kim.

"Ma'am, we were ordered to escort you home by our field commander."

Kim raises an eyebrow at the agent. "Who gave that order, I want a name."

"Field commander Arix gave the order Ma'am."

"Tell Arix that I'm in no need of an escort, you would only get in my way should Shego attack me, I've watched tapes where she took down whole squads of GJ agents, you've seen me cut a swathe through armies of henchmen, I've seen Shego on a number of occasions knock out a full battalion of Henchmen without killing a single one. I don't think you need to worry about me."

The Agent looks nervously at the Teen hero before him. "Ma'am, we will be watching over you all the way, just in case Shego does attack you."

"I said, FORGET IT! I'll be fine, Shego wouldn't attack me in the open with you guys hunting her anyway, she's most likely hiding somewhere in the wilderness to the east of town."

The Agent sighs and walks off, mumbling something about an overconfident mega-bitch. Kim, her arm still around Shego's waist, concealing the leash, walks back towards her house, avoiding the patrols again. As Kim and Shego return to the Possible home Kim's younger brothers come out of the kitchen and look at the two girls. Both of the boys suddenly go wide eyed and dive back into the kitchen. Shego and Kim spin around and jump one to each side as a crossbow bolt lances through the air where the two of them had been a moment ago.

"Kim Possible, you weren't supposed to dodge that." The stranger loads another bolt into her crossbow before taking aim at Shego. "Well, if I can't hit you then I'll shoot your little girlfriend."

As the Stranger fires her second bolt Shego's hand moves like lightning and catches the bolt out of the air as it nears her forehead. Kim flips herself over the Stranger and plants a solid kick onto the back of her head, dropping her like a ton of bricks. Kim and Shego quickly drag the unconscious woman into the house and tie her up using some rope delivered by the Tweebs, Jim and Tim Possible. Shego heads up into Kim's room while Kim stays back to gather information from their assailant. Shego curls up on Kim's bed and falls asleep soon after, the day had been exhausting for her.

* * *

(Possible Family Residence, Basement: 1800 hours) 

Kim and the Tweebs tie the Stranger up and gag her, placing her in the basement. Kim pulls out an acupuncture kit while the tweebs wake up their 'guest'. Kim pulls up a chair and grins predatorily at the woman before her.

"Who are you?"

The Stranger doesn't answer at first. Kim pulls one of the needles from her wristband.

"I was trained in acupuncture by my mother. She had quite an interesting system worked out. I can use two needles and completely paralyze you from the neck down. She's also told me of an interesting little point on the leg that can force the target's muscles to spasm all over, like a seizure, one needle and you would start twitching. I've got a list of others but you'll find them all quite painful. As I was saying, Who are you?"

The Stranger pales slightly at Kim's shadowed face. She stutters out her name.

"I'm Field Agent Jones."

Kim lines one of her pins on 'Ms. Jones' neck and prepares to stick it in.

"That doesn't tell me anything. Who are you working for and why did they send such a rank amateur after me?"

Ms. Jones closes her eyes and shivers as the needle brushes her skin but doesn't penetrate her flesh.

"WEE contracted me, I've yet to fail a mission until you."

Kim shakes her head and moves the pin from the woman's neck to her shoulder sticking it an inch into the woman's arm. A few seconds later the woman's left side spasms once before she moans.

"I doubt Gemini would call out a hit on me. It's a guaranteed way to get himself handed to GJ on a silver platter. There wouldn't be a place left for him to hide from me or my family. Tweebs, bring out the ice."

The twins salute their sister and run upstairs into the kitchen and return with a tray of ice cubes. Kim grins darkly at Ms. Jones.

"Tell me the truth, Who hired you?"

Kim moves like lightning and sticks needles into eight points along the spine of Ms. Jones, who doesn't feel a thing. Kim's evil grin widens as she leans over the back of her chair. Ms. Jones can't help but squirm under the intensity of the look.

"Alright, WEE didn't contract me, I assumed it was them though, the one who hired me insisted on doing it through a series of drops arranged by phone calls made from pay phones."

Kim holds out her left hand and Jim drops an ice cube into it. Kim licks the ice cube and holds it in her flat palm.

"I'm going to warn you that what I'm about to do is going to burn like hell. You will tell me what I want to know. I want to know all of your bank account numbers and PIN numbers."

Kim grins ferally as she lowers the ice cube onto the collar bone of Ms. Jones, causing the woman to scream in agony as it feels like she is being burned to the core. Kim removes the ice cube and drops it into a nearby tray held by Tim.

"Tell me everything or I'll do it again."

The woman whimpers before spilling all of her secrets out to the Possible trio, Jim recording everything in a little black book. Kim stands up and stretches, popping several joints in her back as she removes all nine needles from her victim. Kim turns to her little brothers.

"Make sure she's found alive and that she remembers nothing of this encounter or never found at all. I'll leave her to you, have fun, boys." Kim laughs mirthlessly as she heads upstairs to join Shego in bed.

Jim and Tim Possible look to one another.

"Hicka-Bicka-Boo?"

"Hoosha!"

The two of them hit their fists together and untie the woman who is still whimpering and shivering in fear. One of the twins runs upstairs and returns a few seconds later with a pair of ray guns of some kind.

"Don't worry..."

"...This won't hurt a bit..."

"...But you're going to feel..."

"...Very strange and..."

"...Very short."

Jim and Tim stand side by side and take aim at the woman's head. The Tweebs fire at the same time and the changes start instantly. A few minutes later and where a young woman once sat curled into the fetal position lays a mouse in a pile of clothing. The twins quickly capture the mouse and put it in a cage.

"Another test..."

"...Animal, Hoosha!"

* * *

A/N: Kim may seem out of character in this chapter, but I assure you that she's completely in character for this universe. Paladin or not, she and her brothers have to secure funding somehow, their main means of supporting themselves without their parents knowledge comes from the hit-men and hit-women sent to kill Kim, who perfected a technique of torture that leaves the body unscathed, inspired by the fan character, Kara Fang, created by Hobnob-rev. Kim's brothers usually clean up her 'fun' by transforming her victims into animals and using them for experiments. What Kim's parents don't know won't hurt her. 


	3. Team Go Incident

A/N: Don't own it, Don't want to own it, wouldn't be as good a series if I did own it. If I did own it, it wouldn't be on Disney either. Torture techniques in last chapter were from Hobnob-Rev.

* * *

Bestial Lifestyles: Chapter 3 

Team Go Incident

(Team Go, Main Base: Go City, 0900 two days later)

A muscular man with a faint blue tint to his skin and hair in a blue and black jump suit (Designation: Hego) looks over at his brothers, one a thin man with a purple tint to his body in a purple and black jumpsuit (Designation: Mego) and the other two are average teenagers with a red tint to their skin wearing red and black jump suits with the coloration of their suits inverted (Designation: Wego A & B). Hego addresses his brothers in a stunned voice.

"Somehow our sister was just declared a non human. We're still human but I don't know for how long."

Mego scoffs and runs his comb through his hair.

"If they declare us non humans we'll just have to find owners or maybe some way to prove we aren't dangerous, I know I'm not dangerous because of my power."

The Wego on either side of him reach over and poke his sides.

"Yeah, shrinking can hardly be considered a dangerous power. We on the other hand will have to find some way to convince the world that even with our duplication trick we aren't dangerous because of anything we got from the comet."

Hego collapses into his seat at the table.

"We've got to help our sister, villainess or not she is family and deserves our help. To the Go Jet!"

* * *

(Bueno Nacho, Middleton Restaurant, 1700Hours, Same day) 

Kim leads Shego into the Bueno Nacho, the place allows pets, but not dogs, Kim sits down and Shego sits beside her cuddling against Kim's side. Ron slides into the booth on the other side with Monique and a Latino girl in a hot pink shirt and jeans (Designation: Zita Flores) and a young man in a very fancy wheelchair (Designation: Felix) parks himself at the end of the table. Zita and Felix arrived on request from Ron, Monique appeared on request of Kim. Each person present had some Tex-Mex food sitting in front of them waiting to be eaten.

"So, Kim, who's the gorgeous pale girl?"

Shego grins and purrs against Kim's side, Kim puts an arm around Shego.

"My pet, Sheena. Global Justice and several other organizations have deemed her a non human, I'm trying my best to keep her safe. It's been an uphill battle the whole way. I called the four of you here for one reason, I'm going to need one of you to adopt both me and Sheena as pets by graduation. I'm rapidly becoming like her, although I'm probably going to be slightly different. Since she was declared a non human I won't be human either and as such we will both be targets for GJ's eradication squads."

Zita, Monique and Felix nod. Ron sits there passively, he knew what was going to happen in two weeks, Kim and Shego would be living with one of them. Ron wanted to buy a house that was outside of Middleton that they had seen while stopping one of DNAmy's plots. The place was huge and fairly well stocked. It was also out of the way and would make a perfect lair for the one who got the two girls as pets. Ron decides to speak his piece.

"Since the two of them will be Exotic animals I would suggest that we all team up on this. Monique would probably be a good choice for primary owner because she's had pets before and knows how to treat them. Should something happen to Monique the next owner should be either Zita or myself and we should have Felix as a last resort, I have a feeling that GJ won't be so nice in the near future. We have had Wade following GJ's activities over the past week and it appears that the GJ Special Council are not going to repeal their decision about Sheena's humanity. They haven't made a move against Sheena's brothers yet but they are working on something else. I have a feeling that before this trend ends we may have to destroy GJ, WEE, and maybe a few governments before Kim and Sheena would be human again."

Zita and Monique look slightly startled by that, Felix remains calm and collected.

Kim sighs and looks at her friends. "As you can see, we will be in dire need of your help and soon. As your pets we would have to be monitored almost all the time we are out of the house. As for destroying GJ and WEE, I don't think it would be required to get us back our humanity. Dr. Director isn't against us right now but most of her subordinates are against Sheena's continued existence. They haven't figured out what's going to happen to me in about three weeks time. Ron and I asked around and found a perfect base of operations for Team Possible, we would like the three of you to join up with us."

Felix nods at this and then decides to speak his mind on the subject.

"I'm all for the two of you getting your legal humanity back, however I don't think it will be that easy. My mother and I have been working in GJ labs and there has been talk of Dr. Director getting her position revoked and being replaced by another person. As far as the GJ rumor mill goes, the person who will be succeeding Dr. Director will be a real asshole. I don't think it would be in your best interests to remain out of the public eye. If you can get enough publicity you may be able to get protection against GJ and maybe even a petition or two that will force them to return your legal humanity."

Kim and Shego nod and smile towards Felix.

"Thanks, Felix. We'll keep that in mind."

Monique sighs and puts a pair of certificates on the table. Then picks up her burrito and starts eating.

"One of those documents just needs a slight modification and the other needs to be filled out. Kim, the second one is yours. Fill it out and then in three weeks we'll take you to a vet so that we can legally adopt you as Pumpkin."

Kim nods and starts eating her burrito, Shego mimics the gesture only taking one bite before speaking her piece.

"Kimmie and I will be needing a species name, Exotic isn't going to cut it for long. I was thinking Feline Xenoanthropomorph."

Zita finally shakes off her shock. "Alright, so let me get this straight, you need one of us to adopt you as a pet in three weeks time, is there any chance that we will be affected by this as well?"

Kim sighs and shakes her head. "As far as I know the four of you are impervious to what is changing me, which is partially why we asked you to join us in this planning session. Sheena and I will need someone to take us in until this either blows over or becomes permanent."

Zita nods and sighs, leaning back in her seat. "This sucks, majorly. I'm in." Zita puts her hand on the middle of the table.

Monique nods and puts her hand on top of Zita's. "I'm in, no questions asked."

Ron nods and puts his hand atop theirs. "I would never abandon Kim. I'm in."

Felix puts one of his wheelchair's tentacles atop their hands. "Count me in. My mother and I are with you."

Kim and Shego both place one of their hands atop their friends hands. "Then it's settled. Whatever it takes, we will remain together until we can get Sheena's and my own legal humanities restored."

The group finishes their food and leaves Bueno Nacho, heading out towards the old house that Ron had mentioned during their plotting.

* * *

(Team Go's private jet, above Middleton, Colorado. 1700 Hours, Same day) 

Team Go's jet swoops down and lands beside Kim's house. Hego and Mego step out of the jet and head up to the front door in their civilian clothes. Henry Go Right (Hego's civilian alias) and Matthew Go Straight (Mego's civilian alias) knock on the door of the Possible household. Mrs. Dr. Possible answers the door wearing a karate gi and holding a katana in her left hand.

"Hello, how can I help you boys?"

The two civilian attired superheroes start sweating as they notice that she's quite well muscled and also has a sword with her.

"Ma'am, we have come here to talk with your daughter and her pet, are they in?" Henry asks nervously.

Mrs. Dr. Possible smirks at the two men before her. "I take it you're frightened by this look." Mrs. Dr. Possible sheathes her katana and puts it in her belt. "I was just doing some personal training, GJ attacked me twice yesterday while I was going to and from work. Kim and Sheena aren't here right now, they are meeting with their friends at a local restaurant."

Matthew looks confused. "Why did they attack you, Ma'am? I thought you were the best brain surgeon in the world."

Mrs. Dr. Possible shakes her head. "They want me so they can 'convince' my daughter to give them Sheena so they can kill her. I'm not about to let them take my daughter or her pet. Now then, I take it the two of you are Sheena's brothers, go ahead and get the other two in the jet and bring them inside."

Hego and Mego pale when the woman in front of them identifies them and also points out both Wego without missing a beat. Both of the disguised heroes walk back to the jet and call their brothers out. They all head into the house and sit at the table in the kitchen as Mrs. Dr. Possible brings Jim and Tim Possible down from their room. Mrs. Dr. Possible had prepared extra food, foretelling Team Go's arrival three hours ago.

"I knew you were coming, but really, I was expecting you to arrive earlier than you did."

The twins stand in front of William Go Banks (Wego A's civilian identity) and Wallace Go Banks (Wego B's civilian identity).

"Are you..."

"...two twins?"

The Wegos look at one another and then back at the two kids before them. "Yeah, we are." The two of them answer in unison.

Jim and Tim appear mollified and take their seats at the table.

"I wouldn't suggest...

"...trying anything. We have the house outfitted with..."

"...an experimental defense system. Not even Sheena..."

"...could get through it..."

"...without getting tagged.."

Hego shivers, 'These people are crazy, no way would they need a security system that good.'

As if reading Hego's thoughts Mrs. Dr. Possible chuckles. "The security system is necessary, it was something that was required when we adopted Sheena as our pet. We have to protect her from the assassin teams that have been storming our house every night since Kim started doing the hero thing. How Kim and the boys paid for this system and all the modifications they've done I'll never know."

Mego tilts his head to one side and asks one simple question. "Why do you call her Sheena? That was Shego's birth name and civilian identity before she became a villainess."

Mrs. Dr. Possible and the twins all look at Mego with smug smirks on their faces. "We call her by that name because it's her name. Kim gave her the name and we are merely referring to her instead of the species that is Shego."

Team Go's jaws all drop and dislocate.

"Shego is her own species right now, but in a few weeks time Kim will be a Shego as well. She may have a different color glow and powers but she will still be a Shego. As for the four of you, GJ probably won't take your humanity away if you don't get involved. As for Sheena's lost humanity, we are doing our best to get it back, but it's slow going. We will accept donations to the cause though. I'm sure that you would be willing to do that at least."

Hego recovers and uses a fingertip to push his jaw up and pop it back into place. "Ma'am, I was wondering why you don't want us to get involved."

Mrs. Dr. Possible affixes Hego with a look that brokers no argument. "We don't want you to risk your humanity in this. GJ is no longer the organization it used to be and we need the four of you to stay away from this problem. We can accept your donations but beyond that the four of you should not be involved."

Hego nods meekly and pushes his seat back. "Thank you for meeting with us, Ma'am. We will be making a sizeable donation in the near future, expect the check to be in the mail after we return to Go City."

The four disguised heroes all stand up, salute, and walk out of the house leaving a devious looking group of Possibles standing at the front door of the house. The twins look at one another and grin, Mrs. Dr. Possible kneels down beside her boys and the three start whispering amongst themselves.

* * *

(An old house in the forest on the outskirts of Middleton, 1900 Hours, Same day) 

Kim, Sheena, Monique, Ron, Zita and Felix arrive at the house deep within the forest west of town. The five of them that could had ridden out on three high end motorcycles and Felix had flown over the forest in his chair. Upon arriving at the house they noticed that several of DNAmy's smaller creatures were present outside of the house. Several small Otter-Flies floated outside of the house. Kim and Shego park their bike and walk up to the door to knock.

DNAmy answers the door and jumps back and starts to cower in fear when she sees the five teens and Sheena at her door. Kim grins brightly and bends down to look at DNAmy.

"Aren't you going to invite us in? We came out here to see you about purchasing something not destroy your home."

DNAmy sits up and looks at the group outside of her home. "Alright, you can come in, just don't touch any of the equipment, I'd rather not have it blown up again."

Kim nods and smiles. "We would like to see about buying this house and the surrounding land, Sheena and I will be needing a proper habitat for a pair of Feline Xenoanthropomorphs."

DNAmy looks at Kim strangely. "Huh? I've never heard of that kind of animal before."

Kim grins and Sheena holds her hands up like paws. "Meow." Sheena says in a mischievous voice.

DNAmy looks at Kim and then Sheena, then back to Kim. "What are you saying? I was told Shego was no longer human but this girl with you isn't her is it?"

Kim waves Felix and Ron forward. The two of them step up beside Kim and Sheena. Felix answers her question.

"She was called Shego before that became her species' common name. Her current name is Sheena."

Ron leans down and smirks at DNAmy who is still cowering on the floor. "Kim's going to become a Shego as well. Something to do with susceptibility to genetic mutation. In any case we want to purchase this house and it's surrounding property."

The Kimmunicator goes off. Kim answers a split second later. "Go, Wade."

"Kim, DNAmy doesn't own the house, she's renting it from a Mr. Phoenix who is currently living in Arizona. He doesn't owe you any favors and he's currently incommunicado, I can't reach him."

"Thanks, Wade. Organize a ride to his home, please and thank you."

"Done, the ride will be waiting for the six of you outside the forest."

Kim, Sheena, Ron, Felix, Monique and Zita grin evilly as they turn away from DNAmy. All six speak in perfect unison. "We'll see you in a couple hours, be ready to move out, if you're not we'll be helping you."

Kim's group head back out to their motorcycles and mount back up, racing off into the woods.

"This forest is awesome, I can't wait 'til we can explore this place." Sheena yells out to the rest of the group. The whole group gives a cheer as they race through the trees towards their waiting ride.

* * *

(Phoenix Manor, Arizona, 2000 Hours, Same day) 

The Comanche helicopter that had been their ride landed outside of Phoenix Manor, a large house that appeared to have been made out of bricks and metal, the place was huge compared to the house they had chosen to be their home base. Kim and Sheena turn to one another and nod before knocking on the door.

A young man no older than twenty years old opens the door. "Hello, Amy told me you were coming. She called a few minutes ago. She said you wanted to buy the house she is renting and the surrounding forest. Do you have any idea how expensive it is? Seventy five million for the forest and the house will bring it up to an even hundred million."

Kim shrugs. "You see, we need that place, one hundred mil was the maximum we were going to offer. My friends and I promise to take excellent care of that forest, after all, it's a perfect habitat for Sheena."

The young man smirks at Kim. "You see, I know of you and your exploits, Miss Possible. I know who the young lady with the green tinted skin is. I've followed your hero career quite closely. I've got a couple openings in my company for testers, I'd be willing to offer you and your friends jobs as well as the house. I'm sure you'll agree. What's a team of crime-fighters without a mode of transportation?"

Ron steps around the girls and looks him in the eyes. "Give us your name and what your company does and we might consider it. Right now, we just want the house and it's surrounding forest. One hundred million dollars, even with promise to care for the forest, correct?"

The young man nods and jumps backwards landing in a large chair. "My name is Otritzi Phoenix, as for what my company does...many things, we design aircraft, weapons, vehicles, and tools. As for what your jobs would be...merely testers, we send you the gadgets and you use them in your missions. I used to have a couple villains do that but then they got caught and I had to cut them loose. It's so hard to find a good weapons tester in the civilian world, nobody's adventurous enough."

Kim and Sheena look at one another. 'Testers, huh?' They both think the same thing. Kim nods to Sheena.

"Sounds good to us, but we aren't going to both be legally human in about three weeks."

Mr. Phoenix looks back and forth between the two of them. "Not human, huh? What's going to make Miss Possible not human?"

Kim sighs and leans against Sheena's shoulder. "Sheena's powers have been bleeding into my body as we fought for these past three years. The incident where I got Hego's powers for a few days sealed the deal, I'm very susceptible to mutation, I'm developing a glow, haven't figured out what it does yet but I've got one."

Mr. Phoenix nods and hands a deed to Ron. "I trust he will be able to own things past that three week point, correct?"

Ron nods. "I'm immune to the effect as are the others with us. Kim was susceptible because of the amount of contact with and abuse from Sheena's powers she has had. The rest of us will be quite immune unless she were to cut us and push her plasma into our bodies twice a month for four years like she has Kim."

Mr. Phoenix sits back and looks at the roof. "Keep the hundred million. I'm going to donate it to preservation of the Shego species. I hope the six of you survive until we meet again. My personal jet will take you home, I trust those are your motorcycles parked outside of my house."

"They are." Ron answers. "By the way, Team Possible accepts the job, thank you for hiring us."

As Kim and friends leave Zita, Felix, and Monique shake their heads, that was almost too easy. Zita wondered if the house had access to the internet or not. Felix worried about his mother and the trend of things at GJ. Monique couldn't wrap her mind around having both Sheena and Kim under her control as pets.

Kim and Sheena were both extremely and inexplicably happy, a forest all to themselves, they were getting jitters thinking about it, they'd have to fence the forest in to keep most humans out. 'Wait, why did I think Humans instead of people?' The two of them think at the same time.

Ron was the calmest of the group, unused to the lead he was questioning himself, was he ready for this or not? Shego and Kim were counting on him to lead Team Possible through this tough time. Rufus had been asleep in his pocket for most of the day, it was strange that his pet was so quiet. Ron decided to stop by the vet's office on the way home tonight. The group mounted their motorcycles and they take off for the VTOL jet that was going to be taking them back to Middleton.

* * *

(Forest west of Middleton, Colorado, 2100 Hours, Same day) 

The group drove into the forest on their motorcycles and worked their way through the forest with ease. Arriving at the house they see DNAmy sitting on the porch with her Snowbeast.

"Mr. Phoenix already called me, I've taken all of my stuff out of the house and shipped it to another of my lairs, I'd like to help you so I'm going to leave a group of Grizzly-Lions behind, they are trained so don't worry about them attacking you. If you ever want to have kittens, Sheena, I can probably mix up some way to impregnate one or both of you."

Kim blinks at DNAmy's proposal, 'Where the hell did that come from? I'm kinda curious how she's going to do that.'

Kim and Sheena both look one at DNAmy and ask the same question. "Why are you offering your services to us?"

DNAmy turns to the others and smiles serenely, a very scary sight. "I can't wait to see the kind of offspring the two of you will have."

Kim and Sheena both shiver and huddle together. Ron sighs and steps up to DNAmy. "Thanks for the offer Amy, but not right now, Kim's not a Shego yet and thank you for the extra guards, we might need them when GJ figures out where we are keeping Kim and Sheena. If we ever do need your help we will have Wade contact you. As for right now, I think it would be in your best interest to get away, GJ is about to come storming through the tree line."

DNAmy nods and climbs aboard her Snowbeast and it jumps off over most of the forest. Kim, Sheena, Zita, Monique and Felix go inside of the house and begin taking inventory as Ron sits on the porch to give GJ the boot. Inside, the group splits up and searches each floor with Kim and Sheena together. Outside a team of ten GJ agents step out of the tree line armed to the teeth with guns, blasters, and other weapons.

Ron sighs. "Alright, the ten of you have thirty minutes to get out of this forest before I start siccing lawyers on GJ for trespassing. This house and the surrounding forest are my property. I don't want you here, so get gone before I have to resort to more drastic measures."

As Ron finishes his spiel several Grizzly-Lions step out of the woods and up to Ron, standing beside him and looking at the GJ agents hungrily. Ron holds up one of his hands and calmly says in Grizzly-Lion, "Not yet. Give them thirty minutes to get out of the forest then give chase, do not leave the forest."

Ron chuckles. "Get moving if you want to stay alive." The GJ agents all go wide eyed and turn to run. Ron turns around and goes into the house where Zita is sitting on a chair at one of the terminals in the house. Zita turns to see Ron coming into the house.

"So, I take it our pets will be safe here?"

Ron nods and stands behind Zita, looking over her shoulder. "So, how's Everlot going? I've been playing some in my free time, what little of it I actually have. My character's going to be a rogue/wizard for now, I've got him three fourths the way up both job trees."

Zita nods and indicates another terminal. "Cool, log in on that terminal over there and let's do a little questing."

Ron does as he's told. "Sounds like a plan, where in Everlot do you wanna meet up? I'll have Monique or Kim take Rufus to the vet."

Monique walks into the room as Ron says the last part. Monique leans down beside Ron. "Where is your little naked mole rat buddy? I haven't seen him all day."

Ron reaches into his left cargo pocket and removes Rufus, handing him to Monique who looks the little guy over before slipping him into her left cargo pocket and walking out the door to board her motorcycle and leave.

"The GJ agents should either be outside of the forest or dead by now. If they are dead, they died because of Grizzly 'bear' attacks. If they escaped so what. Part of the reason I wanted this forest was because it screws with compasses and GPS barely works because of how thick the trees are."

Zita grins as her character finishes off a group of monsters with a single strike. "It's almost like GJ is a bunch of idiots. This forest is rumored to be magical in nature and they send in a bunch of guys with guns, not going to do much when we are the ones controlling the forest."

Kim and Sheena walk into the room where Zita and Ron are playing the Everlot. "How's the virtual monster hunting going?"

Ron chuckles and turns to Kim and Sheena after wiping out a couple monsters with a spell. "It's going good, care to join us? We could use a Spritekin or two as lures for these weaker monsters, I can promise good XP and your characters will be at minimum five levels higher by the time we stop playing tonight."

Kim nods and takes a seat at the third terminal, she brings up Everlot and logs onto her character. "I'll join you, Sheena, why don't you make a character on here?"

Sheena shakes her head and sits down at the terminal beside Kim. "I'll do that, just one question though, do all female characters start out as spritekin?"

Zita shakes her head. "No, they don't. But Spritekin are the fastest race in the game, they make good rogues and they also move like lightning, personally I hate fighting spritekin cause I can't hit them."

Sheena creates her spritekin and joins Kim, Ron, and Zita for a night of Everlot. Lucky for them it was Spring Break.

* * *

A/N: Fear the plotting Possibles. I had to patch up a small plot hole I've seen in the other Shego's lost humanity fics. Why wouldn't Team Go try to find her, she is family after all and as much as she hates them, they do care about her well being. 


	4. The Coup of Global Justice

A/N: If I owned Kim Possible would I be writing this as a Fan fic? Thank you for your reviews, you've been great. This story will likely have ten to twelve chapters but no sequel (Unless you guys and gals really pester me for one after I end this fic.).

* * *

Bestial Lifestyle Chapter 4 

The Coup of Global Justice.

(GJ Headquarters, unknown location: 0000 Hours Middleton Time, the day after The Team Go Incident.)

Dr. Director sits at her desk flipping through case files and muttering under her breath about her superiors. Dr. Director couldn't be kicked off by the Special Council, that much was certain, it required well over half the UN to get rid of her, but they could always make her job a living hell. She had six criminals that she had arrested and they had received pardons mysteriously as they were to go up for trial. It was maddening. They were trying to make her look like a fool and it was starting to work. Dr. Director pushes her chair back and sighs, calling Agent Will Du into the room. As he walks into the room she notices that six agents are behind him all armed with tazers and standard issue stun guns. She sighs as she notices a glowing chip on their foreheads.

"Not you, Will. I thought you were better than that."

Dr. Director stands up and walks around her desk, dropping a smoke bomb that erupts into a thick gray smoke that fills the room instantly. As the smoke clears Dr. Director is gone. Will Du growls and raises the alarm.

"Dr. Director has been discovered as a traitor, bring her down before she escapes."

Dr. Director sighs again. 'I knew it was coming, I warned Will that whoever took Shego's humanity would try to take GJ next. He thought I was paranoid, but this proves me right. I've had to work with these closed minded agents for way too long. I'm going to go back to the amateur circuit, they've proven to be better as of late.'

Watching as a group of six agents walked under her perch she drops down and dashes down the hall like a ninja. Nobody saw her coming when she knocked them out. All total she left twenty guards unconscious and seventeen with broken limbs as she made her way to the roof of the GJ HQ building. Dr. Director sighs listlessly as she leans against an air conditioning unit while awaiting her ride out of GJ HQ.

'I always wondered when this would happen. The Special Council has been getting paranoid as of late. They fear those they don't understand, Kim and Shego were just two of many on their list of people to remove. I was number twelve, I know that much...I think Shego was number one with how quickly they pushed that law through. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk, I guess I'll just have to pay Kimberly's group a visit and warn them about GJ becoming one of the big evils. I know I'm going to love their reaction. All of their normal bad guys went into hiding after we declared Shego a non human, probably afraid of it happening to them too. I know I would.'

Dr. Director watches as a jet flies past overhead and catches the bag that it dropped as it flew low over the roof of the building. She quickly changes into the clothes in the bag and removes her eye patch that was hiding her left eye, an eye that was gold on red instead of brown on white like her right eye. She wore the eye patch to throw people off, only six people in the whole world, including herself knew she still had both of her eyes and four of them were dead, she had seen to that, the only other person was Gemini, her brother. Dr. Director walks over to the edge of the building's roof and launches off, activating the pack to launch herself into the night air. The final thought echoing through her mind as she flew through the sky was that she had to warn Gemini about GJ's fall, he'd get a laugh at least.

* * *

(Team Possible HQ, Forest west of Middleton. 0300 Hours, Same day.) 

Kim and Sheena sat on the balcony of the huge four story house in the center of the forest. Team Possible was under Ron's leadership now. Monique was the A squad leader, it was her job to take Kim and Sheena out for missions and the like. Zita was the team's Manager, she helped keep Team Possible out of the red, quash competition from Team Impossible, and maintain the house while everyone else was out. Felix, Ron, and the Wade-bot were the self proclaimed B squad. Ron also cooked for the entire staff of Team Possible. They hadn't started charging for missions but they really hadn't needed to up to this point. They were still raking in the cash from the donations that the assassins from the Blood Jade and other empires had made, unwillingly of course.

"Princess, I've been worried about something as of late." Sheena began sounding tired as Kim petted Sheena's hair. "Whoever the nut was that put the idea of me not being human into circulation probably wants to kill you too."

Kim laughs softly. "I'd like to see them try. With my influence I could easily get GJ disbanded and probably take over the free world if I wanted, but I don't. I'd prefer to let the world run it's course and step in to stop the nut jobs like Dr. Drakken, who really wasn't all that bad, Professor Dementor, the midget is probably broke from my last encounter with him, and Monkey Fist, who is mysteriously lost in the jungles of Africa looking for some artifact or something. I've got to get in contact with Triple S today and tell him about Team Possible's new gig, I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it."

Sheena sighs contentedly and nuzzles into Kim's stomach as she lays with her head on Kim's lap on the sofa that was sitting on the balcony.

"I never thought I'd be so happy being your pet. I wonder what it'll be like when you have to hand the reigns over to Monique."

Kim strokes Sheena's mane again. "It'll be quick and painless. I've been teaching Monique all she's going to need to know about the execution of a mission over the past year. I had fully intended on having her join Team Possible as a coordinator in case Wade was ever taken out of the picture. Wade will be moving in with us in six days, by the way."

Sheena purrs and giggles. "This will be the first time I'll see him in person, I can't wait. I was wondering who else has seen him in person."

Kim moves her hand from Sheena's head and down to her shoulder. "That would be his mother, Ron, Team Impossible, myself and a few of our rides. Team Impossible was on the receiving end of his anger. I had to save their asses from their own security system, I swear, most men are complete idiots."

Sheena giggles again. "I'd have to agree with you there, Princess. Only five men I've ever met that weren't total lost causes are Stoppable, Felix, Wade, Triple S, and my first and only real boyfriend, Alex." Sheena's voice loses it's lighthearted tone and starts to become distant as if remembering something long forgotten. "Too bad Alex was killed by a drunk driver after our second date. That was one of the reasons I fell to villainy in the first place, I was angry with that guy who killed my only real boyfriend, angry with my brothers, and over all pissed at society itself."

Kim pulls Sheena into a hug. "Well, your safe right now. Nobody's going to hurt you while I'm here." Kim starts nuzzling Sheena's neck a little. "Besides, you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together, I won't be human after my high school graduation and Monique is going to be our owner, imagine the amounts of fun we could have there."

Sheena chuckles and curls up in Kim's arms. "Oh yes, I can see quite a bit of fun to be had there."

The two of them curl up and fall asleep in one another's arms on the balcony.

* * *

(Team Possible HQ, Middleton. 1000 Hours, Same day.) 

Team Possible begins to stir, Zita and Ron enter the kitchen and begin cooking breakfast for the team. Kim and Sheena find their way downstairs to the dining room as the smell of food permeates the house. A few of DNAmy's creatures walk up to the house and politely knock, obviously these creatures are smart, and they act fairly human as well. Ron invites a pair of Grizzly Lions into the house and they sit beside the table, waiting for the food.

Monique comes down stairs and into the dining hall to see the five Grizzly Lions DNAmy had left behind, Kim, Sheena, and Felix sitting at or near the table. Sheena and Kim were sitting with the Grizzly Lions and they appeared to be having fun playing with the hybrids. Monique took her chair at the table and asked what was for breakfast. Ron and Zita walked in and chuckled at the sight that greeted them. Zita carried a pot of stew and set it on the table with a pot holder under it. The group ate breakfast in relative peacefulness.

As they finished up breakfast the Grizzly Lions all walked out of the house and back into the woods. Kim and Sheena cleaned up after the group and Ron and Monique sat at the table talking about the future of Team Possible. Felix and Zita had both gone downstairs to work on their Everlot characters. As Ron finished briefing Monique on the situation as he knew it a knock came on the door. Ron answers the door and is surprised to see Dr. Betty Director standing on the outside of his home without her eyepatch on and with her left eye glowing unnaturally.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Betty." Ron's voice comes out coldly, almost to the point of venomous.

"Global Justice has been taken over by a mysterious assailant, who I am also guessing stole Sheena and Kim's humanity. Most of the agents loyal to me have been mind controlled. I need a place to stay for a few days, perhaps I can join Team Possible?"

Ron sighs and pulls Dr. Director into the house and closes the door behind them. "Alright, you know something that we are going to be needing in the near future. GJ has finally pissed us off enough that we moved away from our families and set up this base of operations. IF you are lying we will know."

Dr. Director sighs and sits down. "I suppose you want to know who all I've told about GJ's fall, right?"

"That would be a nice place to start." Ron replies evenly. "I'd also like to know who you put in charge of tracking down Sheena."

"I didn't have control over that, the group chasing Shego, while they were GJ agents, was a special task force put together by the Special Council, the only group I answered to as head of GJ." Dr. Director began. "Whoever it was that had Shego declared a non human has an agenda, Team Possible is on it, I was, and probably still am, on it, my brother is more than likely on it. The Special Council has grown paranoid as of late...Will was mind controlled before I was forced to flee GJ headquarters."

Ron shakes his head. "Alright, you can stay." Ron puts a finger to his ear, pushing an earpiece deeper into his ear as if listening to it. "We haven't been fully legit in a long time. You're going to learn about Team Possible's dark side very soon. There's a small GJ team about to enter the forest, DNAmy's donation to Team Possible has been told to stand down unless called to attack or attacked. They should be arriving here shortly."

Kim and Sheena walk out of the kitchen and when Sheena sees Dr. Director she hides behind Kim. Kim leans her head to one side and asks, "What's going on? Why is Dr. Director here, and why is her left eye like that?"

Dr. Director chuckles mirthlessly. "My left eye and my brother's right eye are both like this. We normally wear the eye patches to lessen the use of our powers. My eye allows me to perceive things that most people can't see, ghosts, magic, things that science doesn't know exist. As for why I'm here, someone has taken over Global Justice and I couldn't do anything to stop them, the same person that likely pushed the law that took Shego's humanity away from her."

Sheena looked slightly shocked at that revelation. GJ didn't declare her an animal someone else did, whoever did was going to pay. She was going to make sure of that. "Whoever orchestrated the takeover of GJ must have been planning it for a long time. And they probably declared me a non human because they were worried about the power I possess. When I became a villain I made a vow to never take a human life. In all my time as a criminal I can tell you that I have not one body to my name. I stole, I never killed. Even after you and your people declared me an animal I never killed one of your agents."

Dr. Director nods to that. "And that's one of the reasons I wanted your humanity back so badly. You don't deserve to have your humanity removed, some of the people I didn't call Kim against should. I normally don't call in Kim unless I'm sure that they have a code of honor. I've lost teams of agents to some of our targets...but those targets died in the firefights rather than be captured."

Kim nods. "You know I have a thing against killing people as well, but know this, I have nothing against torture and you are going to have to live with that."

Dr. Director shivers as Kim gives her the warning. "And I bet you read Kara Fang's 'diary' of torture techniques too."

Kim chuckles softly. "Yep, as well as her throwing techniques and aiming techniques. Ron and I are capable of throwing anything and hitting a fly on the wall from across the room dead on in a single throw."

Dr. Director sighs and drops her head into her hands. "That explains how you broke her when you turned her in two years ago. She had twelve pin pricks on her back and neck when we found the three of you and she was crying for us to take her to a 'safe' prison and away from you."

Kim, Ron, Sheena, Dr. Director and Zita all turn when they hear a knock on the door. Zita walks over to answer the door while Sheena takes Dr. Director into a back room and away from the initial 'chat'.

Agents Kahn Du, Whip Dem, and Crush Hall are seen standing at the door, none of them have a visible mind control chip on their bodies. Kahn Du speaks for the group. "We are looking for Betty Director. Have you seen her?"

Kim arches an eyebrow at the normally overbearing Will Du's younger sister. "What makes you think she came to us? GJ isn't exactly on our friends lists anymore." Kim sighs as Kahn fails to recognize the jab.

"She's wanted as a traitor, I'm fairly certain you would have no qualms hiding her with that status. Let us search the premises or we will return with a warrant." Kahn says in a tone that brokers no argument.

Kim smiles serenely and steps aside. "Come on in, let me get my acupuncture kit and we'll talk."

Agent Du doesn't take the hint and steps through the door only to be knocked unconscious by Ron. The other two agents try to escape only to be cut off by Kim who jabs one of her fists into each of their solar plexis', dropping them like stones. Kim and Ron gather the three agents up. The two 'heroes' tie them up and set them backwards in fold up chairs in the den, their ankles tied to the back legs of the chairs. Sheena leads Dr. Director back into the room and hands Kim a wrist band with several hundred pins and needles in it. Kim slips the wrist band on and stands before the three agents as they wake up.

The sight they are greeted with scares them to their cores, Kim is standing tall in front of them with a black and red wristband filled with shiny silver pins and needles. Kim's face is a cold emotionless grin that even has Dr. Director shivering behind her.

"Welcome to hell. When I'm done with the three of you, you'll wish I had killed you."

At this point Agents Whip and Crush promptly pissed their pants while Kahn passes out again. Kim turns to Crush Hall and pulls three needles from her wrist band and quickly sticks the three of them into Crush's neck, his eyes go wide in shock as he doesn't feel anything.

"Um...that didn't hurt." Crush says hesitantly.

Kim's sinister smile gives way to a chuckle. "Try to move your arms, it's not supposed to hurt yet." Kim pulls eight needles from her wristband and steps around behind him as his face screws up in concentration, his body not moving an inch from where it was when she put in the three needles. Kim shoves all eight needles into his back, again he doesn't react, no pain.

Kim turns to Dr. Director. "Get this poor man a glass of cold water and take the needles out of his neck, I'm going to start prepping the next one." Dr. Director walks out of the room.

Kim moves quickly from Crush and kneels in front of Whip, giving him an innocent smile. "Things are going to get real noisy in here pretty soon, I hope your screams can wake up little Kahn Du." Kim's movements are a blur as she sticks eight needles into Whip's back before looking at Sheena.

"Sheena, be a good pet and call my brothers over, tell them I've got three new lab animals for them. They'll know what you mean." Sheena walks out of the room and heads upstairs to the phone. Dr. Director returns to the room with an insulated glass of water with ice in it and hands the glass to the unbound and very nervous Agent Hall. Kim turns to Ron.

"Ron, I need you to bring me a soda and a cup full of ice. I'm feeling a bit thirsty." Ron walks out of the room and grins savagely as Agent Hall hesitantly brings the insulated glass of water to his lips. Ron ticks off a small mental countdown.

'Five...Four...Three...Two...One.' A bloodcurdling scream splits the air as the water touches Agent Hall's lips. Ron double-times up the steps and into the kitchen returning seconds later with the requested items for Kim. He hands the bottle of soda to her and then the glass of ice. "Your drink, Milady. I trust you're enjoying yourself?"

Kim smiles sweetly at Ron. "Sheena and I want you to watch over us tonight. Sound good?"

Ron grins widely. "Sounds very good. Need anything else?"

Kim giggles. "Not right now, Ron. Do me a favor and show Dr. Director to her room. She should be able to hear my fun from anywhere in the house, we haven't soundproofed yet."

Ron nods to Kim and walks over to Dr. Director and asks her to follow him. Ron and Betty leave the room. Kim bends down in front of Agent Dem. "You heard him scream when he tried to drink that water, didn't you?" Kim takes a sip of her soda.

Agent Dem nods and looks extremely scared. "Yeah, I saw. But there's no way it could be that warm if there's ice in it."

Kim smiles savagely. "It's not warm, but you'll find out why he screamed here very soon. Little Kahn isn't awake yet and my brothers will be here in half an hour, such a pity, such a waste."

Kim takes an ice cube from the glass and slips it into Agent Dem's shirt, he screams as though he's being burned alive. Agent Kahn Du wakes up at Agent Dem's screams of agony. Kim turns and then pulls up a chair beside the one Kahn is tied to. Kim reaches into one of her hip pockets and pulls out a small knife. Kim slices the front of Kahn's shirt and bra, letting her breasts come free from her clothes.

"Now, my little girl. I'm going to become a Shego in a week and a half, imagine how I feel about the law that made her a non human." Kim's face shifts from a smile to a sneer. "I'm going to enjoy you before I let my brothers have you."

Kim takes her knife and cuts away Kahn's pants, leaving her in just her panties then she whips out three needles to paralyze Kahn while she changes Kahn's position. "I'm going to have lots of fun with you before I let my brothers have you."

Kim pushes Kahn's back against a wall and ties her arms to a pair of tent stakes stuck into the cement wall of the basement. "Don't worry, this is going to be fun." Kim takes six needles out of her wristband and sticks them into three points on each of Kahn's breasts, Kahn's nipples stiffen and Kahn begins to moan. Kim smiles and runs her fingers over the waistband of Kahn's panties after removing the three needles from Kahn's neck.

"I bet you're liking that, for my next trick I'm going to make you lactate blood." Kim moves her hands up and pinches Kahn's left nipple, bringing forth a small drop of blood on the tip instead of milk. "I bet it felt good though, didn't it?"

Kahn moans in pleasure again, unable to form a coherent word. Kim bites Kahn's right nipple and starts suckling it, drinking the blood that she pulls from Kahn's nipple. Kahn's eyes lose focus and Kim stops, pulling her head away from Kahn's breast. "Don't you dare pass out on me. I'm not done with you yet." Kim takes the needles out of Kahn's breasts and puts them back in her wristband. Sheena walks into the room and kneels down beside Kim.

"Anything else you want me to do, Mistress?"

Kim turns to Sheena. "Yeah, I want you to shackle her legs to the wall and lick her pussy 'til I get back."

Sheena grins and follows Kim's orders. She quickly puts Kahn's ankles in the shackles and pulls Kahn's panties to the side so she has access to Kahn's virgin womanhood. Sheena begins slowly licking Kahn's labia, waiting for Kim to return. About twelve minutes later Kim walks back into the room and slips an Ice cube down the back of Agent Hall's clothes earning her a fresh set of screams from the man. Kim stands in front of Kahn's limp form and chuckles.

"Hmm...I had to brush up on this technique, I haven't used it for a very long time."

Kim pulls a pair of needles from her wristband as Sheena pulls away from Kahn's crotch. Kim takes her two needles and sticks one on either side of Kahn's pussy then takes a third one and puts it deep into Kahn's clit. Kahn begins bucking her hips in pleasure as the nerves in her womanhood begin firing in sequence like she's being thrust into by a guy. Kahn moans again, louder this time. Kim walks over to Agents Dem and Hall.

"Alright guys." Kim removes the ice from the back of Hall's shirt and flips Dem's shirt up to free the ice from him. "I want everything you own transferred to me. Account numbers, PIN numbers, deeds, everything." The two agents begin rattling off numbers and write down their last will and testaments while Kim returns to watching Kahn come, over and over again. Sheena picks up the completed and signed wills and takes them over to a table before returning to the two men.

"The two of you are going to become animals, I want you to know how I felt when I heard that my status as a human was stolen from me. Know it and despair." Sheena walks out of the room and Kim's little brothers come into the basement.

"Hey, Kim..."

"...Sheena said you had..."

"...Some new test animals for us."

Kim turns to her brothers and points at the two men sitting in the fold up chairs. "Take those two, I'm not done with this one yet." Jim and Tim each remove the needles from the backs of Whip and Crush before zapping them into mice. The boys pick up the stunned mice and drop them into a cage.

"Kim..."

"...How much longer..."

"...Are you going to play with that one?"

Kim looks over her shoulder. "Let me get the information I want from her and take my needles out and you can turn her into whatever you feel like."

Kim reaches down and removes the needle in Kahn's clit. "Now, Kahn, be a good girl and tell your mistress everything that's happened at GJ since Dr. Director left. If you do I'll let you experience that again."

Kahn's glazed eyes reveal nothing. "Some guy named Wrath caused a Coup at GJ and somehow turned even the most loyal of agents against Dr. Director. I agreed to work under him so he wouldn't chip me."

Kim nods and turns to her brothers. "I want you to half transform her after I finish, I know your guns are capable of it."

The twins nod and change the setting on their guns.

Kim turns back to Kahn. "I'd like you to make a donation to Team Possible, All your worldly possessions should suffice. Do it and I'll give you that pleasure again."

Kahn starts spilling her information and even going so far as to tell all of her GJ pass-codes. Kim smiles and sticks the needle back into Kahn's clit. Kahn's still wet pussy starts running like a faucet again as the twins shake their heads.

"Kim, Why did you..."

"...Use that technique?"

Kim smiles and kneels down in front of her brothers. "I did it because she's related to one Agent Will Du, the one that I had a voodoo doll of in my room."

The twins blanch and nod. They had seen that doll, so full of needles and even a knife or two stabbed into it before she threw it away. The two of them sit down in the chairs that the GJ agents had been tied to.

"Continue..."

"...Sis."

Kim nods and unties Kahn, dropping her to the floor where she immediately starts to reach for her crotch. Kim grabs her wrists and ties them behind her back before she even gets halfway to her crotch. Kim removes the needles and looks over to her brothers. "Do it now."

Jim fires his Transformation beam turning Kahn Du into a were-cat. Kim puts the needles back into place while she is stunned. Kim walks over to her brothers.

"I'm keeping her, she may prove useful should Wrath attack us." Kim says, leaving no room for her brothers to contradict her. "I want the two of you to go home, but leave one of your Transformation guns behind, I want to play with one of them later."

Kim's brothers grin and begin speaking in unison. "Record the results of your 'play' and send it to us. Just don't break the gun, it takes a lot of resources to make one of them."

Kim nods and takes the gun from Tim before the two of them walk out with their new lab rats.

* * *

A/N: Things are only going to get wackier as time progresses. Expect several more of these torture scenes in future chapters, after all. Kim spends a lot of time 'playing' with people when she's not saving the world. 


End file.
